


Just an order of fun, with a side of help

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is literally just smut with some plot.Evan's first day of school does not go as he had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sin bin I hope you enjoy your stay

It started out like any other day for Evan, well not really. But in a way it did. Evan's days always started out with a not-so-healthy dose of anxious thoughts and depression clawing at his ankles. This morning however, was filled with all those things times ten. 

 

First days of school were never fun, no matter how much your parents and the television say it will be. It's not a new start, it's kind of like a edited first draft, the same yet slightly different. Maybe some new characters arrive, but they are the same old archetype you encounter everyday. The setting doesn't change at all, it just aged. It was mundane at best. Stressful at worst. Stressful because you're seeing people you didn't even like to begin with, hoping they won't pick you out of the crowd, because if they do it's never good. 

 

Evan hated first days. 

 

This one especially since it was Senior year...yay. it wasn't going to fun or mundane, Evan could feel it in his gut that this year was going to be stressful because now? Now there was more expectations to not meet. 

 

So he prolonged his getting ready as much as he could. He looked over his array of clothing trying to decide what to wear, though he knew he would just go with his khakis and a polo shirt. Then he tried to comb his hair, maybe make it not as curly as it was, but ultimately it failed like he knew it would. Then before he knew it it was time to go. 

 

The whole car ride his mom kept saying he should ask kids to sign his cast, he just nodded because it was easier trying to explain to his mom yet again, that he had no friends. Because she would turn it into a lecture of, he had to try harder, and he really didn't need that. 

 

As predicted, the first day turned out to be stressful. He had felt it in his gut. He really ought to listen to that thing sometime. He ran into Alana Beck who was the closest thing to a friend Evan had, but she didn't really let him get a word in. Which was normal but it hurt because he actually tried to get her signature. Then there was Jared...the "family" friend, the one who made Evan feel like a prostitute, a whore, a harlot. Or rather a reverse one maybe? Who knew. Of course Jared had to make fun of Evan, had to make fun of his crush on Zoe. Which if Evan was being honest, which wasn't often, he would have to confess he was actually growing out of the crush and the blush was just due to embarrassment rather than anything else. And then there was Connor. 

 

There was Connor, an unexpected character, one Evan hadn't been prepared for. There was Connor because Jared Kleinman didn't know when to shut up, and it had cost Evan a lot of pain. Physically and mentally. He managed to get through the day till lunch. Nothing got better so he went to the one place he knew he could be alone and freak out a bit. He was thanking every dirty out there that he found out about this place. It was an old classroom that turned storage room. Everyone didn't pay much attention to it since it was locked and had an out of order sign on it. Why the sign? Evan didn't know but he wouldn't question it since it kept people away. Now the door being locked was true but Evan had a key. The botany teacher had given it to him since she knew his anxiety got bad.

 

It was his little paradise. His escape. So imagine his surprise when he steps in and locks the door behind him only to see Connor Murphy ripping up old textbooks. 

 

The moment the door closed and lock clicked though, Connor looked up with fire in his eyes. They were stuck in a stand still. Waiting for the other to make a move.

 

"What the **fuck** are you doing here, Freak?"

 

"I-I-I, well I have a key? I didn't mean for that to-to come out as a question! I do have a key! To this room. Um, I, uh, Mrs. Greene gave it to me? I didn't think anyone would be here I'm so sorry." Evan knew he was rambling but he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

"A key? Why the fuck did she give you a key?" Connor asked as he stood up from the desk he had been lounging on to stalk towards Evan, who was walking backwards away from the other boy. "You better not be lying Hansen. You are aren't you? God you probably came to laugh more at the school shooter!"

 

Evan could see the anger in Connor's eyes, he could see it in the way he squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. He could see it in the trembling of the tightly closed, white knuckled fists. He could see it in the broad steps that brought him that much closer to Evan. Evan who started rambling yet again. 

 

"NO! I wouldn't! I wouldn't do that! I didn't do-do that! I wasn't laughing at you this morning! J-Jared is an asshole and I'm sorry. But the situation was awkward and I'm like the definitdef of awkward and I have a bad habit of laughing at the wrong times and that was one of those times. Literally. I laughed- I laughed when the doctor told me I had to get a cast because I fell out of a tree-"

 

"Fell out of a tree?" Connor interrupted but Evan didn't exactly notice.

 

"And he was like telling me I might not be all right in the head. Which like...it's true but not the way he was thinking. I think he thought concussion? I don't know but he wanted to do tests and I didn't so I laughed more."

 

"Okay I get it shut up kid!" Connor was a lot closer than Evan remembered. Actually why was he closer? Wait and since when did Evan stop walking backwards? Oh...oh he had backed himself up against the old teachers desk there. And Connor was right in front of him, effectively trapping him from an escape. 

 

Evan's solution? More rambling.

 

"I'm so sorry! I also-also have a really bad habit of rambling when I'm nervous which is all the time. If you hadn't noticed. I mean why would you have noticed? Nobody notices me. Not that that's a bad thing. I mean it kind of is? But isn't?"

 

"Shut up!" Connor growled. This time Evan heard him and looked up, he had felt some heat against his face and now he knew why. 

 

Connor Murphy was a breath away from him and that anger was up close and personal.

 

"I'm sor-" a hand shot out and grabbed his collar.

 

"I said. Shut. Up." 

 

Evan was expecting a punch, he was not expecting the kiss. Connor was kissing him. Well more like aggressively pressing his mouth on Evan's. But Evan was shocked so he couldn't help the small gasp that left him. Connor took it as an invitation to thrust his tongue into Evan's mouth. It dominated Evan before he could even think to fight it. And...well...Evan didn't want to fight it, it felt good. Like really good. 

 

Evan's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned and clutched Connor's jacket. He shivered when Connor yet again growled and moved to grab Evan's face and tilt his head further back, which Evan let happen. He felt more heat when Connor pressed his body against Evan's, like a way to keep him there. 

 

It was sloppy, but it was wonderful. 

 

Evan didn't know how much time had passed with them making out but it must have been awhile if the change in position was anything to go by. Evan had been placed to sit on the teachers desk with Connor between his legs and with his hands grasping Evan's hips hard. 

 

They pulled away to breath, it was enough time for Evan to wonder what the hell was going on. The two teens just stared at each other, both looked confused. Both felt confused. The only not confused thought Evan was thinking was that he would like to kiss Connor some more. It seemed like Connor had the same thought because they were kissing again and then he was trailing kisses down to Evan's neck. Evan didn't want to think, didn't think he could even if he wanted to so he let Connor do whatever. It felt good and he was enjoying it, sue him. He's a horny teenage boy, give him some slack. 

 

He stretched out his neck to give more room to Connor, he had a passing thought about the marks he would have to hide but he would worry about that later. Connor licked and sucked and bit as his neck with no hesitation, marking him as he pleased and it seemed like Connor wanted to be very thorough.

 

Connor bit at a spot that had Evan moaning and thrusting his hips forward. That's when he felt Connor's dick pressing against his thigh. He was thankful that he wasn't the only one affected by their actions. 

 

The long haired teen pulled away from Evan's neck to groan and throw off his jacket and shirt. Evan couldn't suppress the shiver that went through him at the sight of a very shirtless Connor Murphy. He was lanky but had muscle, there was the suggestion of abs there and Evan barely held back a whimper as he brought a hand up to touch the body in front if him. 

 

It was so warm and so real and it snapped Evan to reality. He looked up into Connor's eyes with his wide ones. He was expecting to see that anger still but there was none, his pupils were dilated and looking at Evan with hunger. He was panting and his hair was everywhere and he was beautiful. 

 

"C-Connor." He didn't know what to say but he felt the need to say something. He was still touching Connor's very bare chest, but he made no move to stop.

 

"Hansen." God Connor's voice was so deep and he sounded so sexy. "Tell me to stop." He whispered.

 

Evan said nothing. And he said nothing when Connor's hands took off his shoes and threw them God knows where. 

 

"Tell me to stop." Connor repeated. Again, Evan said nothing and the other boy slowly took off his pants. Evan felt light headed and his heart was pounding against his chest. The feeling wasn't knew but at the same time it was. 

 

"Connor." Evan whined when the other boy's hand brushed against his ever present erection. "Please."

 

He watched as Connor cursed and unbuckled his belt and quickly pulled his cock out, Evan would later be embarrassed of the moan he let out when Connor did because it was...God it was so long and thick and everything Evan didn't know he wanted. He couldn't believe he was even seeing it. He had had an interest in Connor that he couldn't explain, and Evan knew he was bisexual for the longest time. I mean he used the "gag" dildo Jared had bought him as a joke. So he knew what he wanted. Or at least he thought so.

 

He wasn't ready when Connor pulled Evan's dick out of his underwear and pressed their erections together. And when Connor grabbed them both in one hand? Evan threw his head back and moaned louder. Connor's hand felt slick. Did Connor have lube with him? No. Why would he. Then what? Saliva? 

 

Evan didn't have time to solve that mystery because Connor was moving his hand and all thoughts left Evan except for Connor's name over and over again and those primal thoughts of feel good and more.

 

Connor went back to kissing and biting at Evan's neck, or as much as he could with Evan's polo still one. Evan knew he should try and be more quiet but it was impossible, he was a loud masturbator so he should have figured he would be loud in the heat of the moment. Connor's unoccupied hand tried to push Evan's underwear down more, and he had grabbed at the back of them, causing his hand to brush against Evan's ass. Then it seemed like Connor was no longer interested in his underwear and was instead content to just grab and grope Evan's ass as much as he could. 

 

Evan was thrusting his hips up against Connors cock and into his fist while also pushing back into the rough hand. He was sweating which he kind of hated but one clearly look at Connor told Evan the other boy was too so it kind of helped him feel better. 

 

Connor's hand moved in a way that let him grab more of Evans ass as well as accidentally brush his finger against Evan's throbbing hole. And that action had Evan keening and whining out Connor's name. 

 

"O-Oh! C-Connor. Connor. Please. Again." Evan begged. He felt the other boy halt his movements for about a second before he started back up with such vigor. His finger started to rub against Evan's eager hole, he would sometimes press his finger against it which made Evan sob. He didn't know which pleasure to chase after. 

 

He kept up this pattern of rubbing Evan's asshole and pressing against it to feel it flutter and it was driving Evan crazy, along with the stokes of his hand and the feel of his dick against Evan's.  The blond was sobbing and he knew his release was fast approaching.

 

"C-Con...nor... I'm- I'm... I'm gonna."

 

"Do it Hansen. Come for me. Won't you please come for me baby?" Connor breathily panted into Evan's ear and that's what did it. That's what pushed him over the edge and made him come all over Connor's hand and his polo and a little bit on Connor's abs. He heard Connor grunt before he felt him bite down hide on his neck as he felt Connor's dick throb and felt more hot cum hit his thighs and shirt. 

 

It was a while before the two calmed down enough to detangle from one another and stare. 

 

"What..." Evan panted out from his spot on the teachers desk. "What just...happened?"

 

Evan felt his dick jump in interest at the downright sinful smirk Connor gave him. "What just happend, Hansen, is that I made you cum. I made you moan my name." With every word he said he pulled Evan's shirt off a little more, he was careful with his cast when he did take it off. Evan shuddered when Connor pushed him down to lay on the desk with his legs dangling off the edge. He gasped at the cold of it which seemed to please Connor who was now hovering above Evan. 

 

"And I'm about to make you do it again." 

 

Evan was so screwed. Hopefully. 

 

It wasn't a good first day. But it certainly was an interesting one.

 

 


	2. What an expected way to spend the first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's POV of the first day of school and how it led up to his fun with Evan Hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's POV as promised. Hope y'all enjoy

Even as he sucked more marks into the tan skin beneath him, Connor really didn't know how his first day of his senior year was going to end up like this. He had fully intended it to be his last, especially after that morning with fucking,  Kleinman, asshole extraordinaire. 

 

He had held onto some childish hope that his first and last day would be a little enjoyable but the fight with his parents that morning had dimmed that hope. Then Kleinman just had to make a remark about his hair, he had been expecting something like that, didn't mean it didn't hurt. But what really cemented that the day was just going to be shitty was when Evan freaking Hansen laughed. At him. Or well, maybe not at him, as the boy had rambled on about.

 

Connor felt himself smirk into Evan's thigh where he had just been leaving his marks when he heard the boy let out a high whine and felt those heavenly thighs try to close around his head. He would happily be smothered by them. He was somewhat glad that Evan had walked into his spot, or well their spot since they both seemed to have a key given to them by Mrs. Greene. She had given a key to Connor his sophomore year when he had taken Botany 1 with her. She was one of the only teachers who actually gave a shit about him. He fully intended on hiding out there for the rest of the day and Evan stumbled in.

 

At first Connor was furious but then Evan started to ramble and apologize and Connor kind of felt like shit when he noticed the cast and heard the boy talk about how he was always nervous. Anxiety was a cold hard bitch that way. He was prepared to accept Evan's apology and just go about his day but the boy wouldn't shut up and it was honestly getting fucking annoying. So Connor tried to shut him up by telling him to but that just seemed to make him throw up words more and more.

 

Impulse control was never something Connor was good at, so when his kind supplied a thought that Evan would stop talking if his mouth was occupied. The taller teen thought that was an excellent idea and did just that...with his own mouth. And it...it felt good. It felt warm. It felt oddly right. And Connor hadn't felt that way in a long time so he chased after that feeling with more kisses. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

 

Warmth spread across his hands when he placed them on Evan's hips, he couldn't help but groan at the feel of them. He noticed Evan, he didn't want to sound cheesy or something like that but fuck it was true. He knew not a lot of people gave the boy the time of day but Connor did. But not for really good reasons at all. They had had gym together their freshmen year. At that point Connor was still somewhat going to class and he liked gym because it let him work out his anger. 

 

The boys were all in the locker room showering or just getting ready to go to class but there was no fucking way in hell he would do that when most of the boys there would rather shove him in a locker than leave him be. So he always waited till they left but it seemed like Evan had had the same idea. Connor was going to make his presence known but then Evan had started stripping and any thought to let the boy know he was there flew out the window once he saw Evan's ass. It was...God it was beautiful. Just the sight of it made Connor want to drop to his knees and praise it and worship it, but then Evan was completely naked and Connor felt himself harden. 

 

The was no second guessing nor hesitation as he whipped out his cock and spit in his hand to give himself slow strokes. He felt guilty but the guilt had been pushed aside when Evan looked around before doing the exact same thing Connor was but under one of the shower heads. The showers were loud so any noises Evan was probably making were drowned out, and then Connor saw Evan suck on two of his own fingers and trail down down between his legs to his entrance hidden from Connor's view. Until now that is. 

 

Connor moaned at the sight of the pink hole that fluttered and trembled when he blew cold air at it. He chuckled when Evan squeaked but savored the high pitched keen the boy gave out when Connor finally did what he wanted to that year, he licked a hot trail across Evan's eager asshole, he groaned at the taste and pushed Evan's legs further apart and closer to his chest. He sucked the hole and was rewarded with a loud shout of his name and fingers scraping his scalp just right. Those thick thighs squeezed his ears and wow...he was in heaven. 

 

Time passed but the only way Connor knew that was because his jaw was sore, his chin and mouth dripping with his saliva, Evan's thighs were trembling and when he pulled away from the boy's soaked winking asshole he saw Evan's dick was hard again as well. 

 

"I want you to blow me." He rasped out as he stood up and caged the blond underneath him with his arms. 

 

A wolfish grin pulled at his lips when Evan responded with a breathless, "yes. Yesyesyesyes." Accompanied with a whine as Connor pushed himself away from Evan who immediately sunk to his knees and gently ran his hands over Connor's thighs.

 

It made the taller boy shiver, then Evan was licking at the head of his cock and Connor let his head fall back as he placed his hands on Evan's head and tried to bring him closer like it would make him hurry the fuck up. Apparently Evan caught his intention and finally, finally took him in his mouth. He tried his best not to thrust his cock down the boy's throat, he was doing good but he could tell this was Evan's first time giving a blowjob but Connor was impulsive like he said and indulged in short small thrusts. He was expecting Evan to stop and maybe run away but the boy only moaned around Connor's dick and sank down further. 

 

The action made Connor's breath hitch and toes curl against the floor. Then Evan was bobbing his head and Connor was lost but not enough not to notice one of Evan's hands travel down to the cum still on the tan boys stomach and thighs and reach behind himself and oh...Oh! He was fingering himself. He was fingering himself while giving Connor one of the best blowjobs he ever recieved, that's what did it for Connor. He didn't even have time to give Evan a little warning before he was cumming inside Evan's hot wet mouth. 

 

It was a wonderful orgasm and it seemed to turn Evan on quite a bit if the moan and increase of speed of his fingers was anything to go on. Connor fell to his knees and took in the sight of Evan with his cum, his!, staining that tan freckled face and dripping out of that sinful mouth. The little moans Evan was letting out. He made eye contact with Evan as he sucked on his own fingers and pushed Evan till he was laying on the floor.

 

He grabbed Evan's jad and removed his fingers from his pretty little gaping hole, the sight made Connor's cock try to revive itself but to no avail, that was fin though because he had othe plans. He quickly replaced the lost fingers with his own longer ones.

 

"O-Oh! Oh my God! Connorrrrrrrr." Evan sang out, it was music, absolutely music to Connor's ears and heather relished in the arch of the smaller boy's back as he pumped his fingers in and out. He didn't bother with a slow pace since he knew Evan stretched himself before. He changed the angle every so often till-

 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" 

 

Bingo. There it was. Evan's prostate.

 

"Con...Con...plea...." Evan was so wrecked! Because of him! All because of Connor Murphy. Connor smirked and bent down to take one of Evan's nippes between his teeth to play with. That plus the constant abuse of his prostate had the boy screaming and cumming all over his stomach again, untouched. It was a sublime sight. One Connor wished he could have recorded. 

 

"That's it baby, you're doing so fucking good Hansen. Let it all out."

 

The boy whimpered as his cock gave out a couple more spurts of cum. "Co......"

 

"Who made you cum baby? Who?" Connor asked as he bit softly on Evan's collarbone while he slowly slipped his fingers out of the intoxicating heat of Evan's ass.

 

Evan shivered as he did and blearily blinked up at Connor. "Y-You. You did." He whispered. It made Connor grin before he walked over to his bag and grabbed a sharpie and gently lifted up Evan's arm in the cast and signing his name in big bold letters. Was it a little on the possessive side? Yes. But again, Connor did say he didn't have much of impulse control. He threw on his clothes and grabbed Evan's phone that had fallen out of his khakis and put in his number before texting himself so he had Evan's number. 

 

"That's right Hansen." He murmured softly before he pecked those kiss bruised lips. "I've got to go but I'll see you here tomorrow."

 

And with that he left with a scowl of his face but a grin hiding beneath it. Not even Zoe yelling at him for keeping her waiting to drive home could damper his mood. Tomorrow was going to be fun. He had plans for one Evan Hansen.


	3. Is this the start of a habit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and Evan doesn't know what to expect when he goes back to that classroom, he knows what he hopes will happen though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay lovelies, school is a bitch.

Evan tried to keep quiet as he showered, knowing his mom had barely gone to sleep and there was a high chance she could hear him. Normally he wouldn't even think of masterbating with her in the house where she could possibly catch him, but well nothing about the day so far was normal. 

 

He woke up excited, where normally he would wake with a familiar sense of dread. After school he skipped his therapy appointment, offering his mother a halfhearted apology and excuse, he had gotten home and for a while he did nothing but stare at all the hickeys and bite marks that Connor had left, they were everywhere! Just staring at them had made him remember just how he got those marks which led to masterbating which in turn helped him sleep earlier than normal. 

 

That morning when he woke up, he was excited because he actually had something to look forward to, by the throbbing between his legs and the throbbing of his ass as it ached for something to be inside, he knew he was excited in more ways than one. He decided to jump in the shower, even considered a cold one but he never really had the luxury of actually enjoying a hot one since he usually would shower at night, and he always thought you had a higher risk of being late if you shower in the morning. He had heard his mom arrive, she said a small greeting through the bathroom door and said she was heading to bed but that she would be picking him up after school since it was Taco Tuesday.

 

Maybe that was another reason why he was happy, all around it wasn't turning out to be a bad day, but as he showered he couldn't ignore his erection any longer and the thoughts of what Connor might do that day fueled his thoughts and hands. It started out with some light fondling of himself, but rapidly turned to fast strokes while he sucked on his fingers, he hadn't thought to bring lube but when he reached behind himself he was pleasantly surprised that he could push in with little resistance, but then he remembered his masterbating session last night which included one of his toys so he figured he was still loose and there was the help of some left over lube. 

 

After his shower he was a lot more relaxed than he had honestly ever been in a long time. He got ready for the day, usually he would try to tame his curls but he liked the bouncy quality of them that morning. Getting dressed, he picked one of his usual blue polos but decided against the khakis that would usually accompany the polo. His eyes went to the dark blue jeans his mom had gotten him during the summer. There were perfect and they would make his mom happy, so that was an added plus. 

 

His mood slightly soured when he waited to get picked up by Jared. Of course the ride was filled with the usual teasing and judgment, and Evan just wanted out of the car already. 

 

"So. We have to talk about it." Jared finally said at a red light. 

 

The flush that followed that was so fast to show up Evan felt the heat of it already. "T-Talk about- about what?" 

 

"Dude. Seriously?"

 

Evan chose to pick at his cast and look out the window. "I don't kn-know what you're talking about Jar-Jared. Mind being more specific?"

 

The car was thankfully moving again, which meant they were closer to school and closer to Evan being out of the car and suffocating air in it. "Mark Evan Hansen, just where is this sass coming from? Does this have anything to do with the school shooter's name being on you stupid cast?"

 

Evan scrunched his nose up in distaste at the mention of his first name. He's always hated it, because it was his dad's, and it was just stupid. He hated that it was a thing to call your sons after yourselves. Like it was such a dumb thing! Every junior is never happy to be a junior. Ever. Just ask one, they hate it, guaranteed.

 

"D-Don't call him that Jared, it's not ni-nice!"

 

"Oh my God, not nice? What are we seven?"

 

"You-You know what I mean." Evan whined.

 

"Okayyyyyyy. So why is totally-not-but-totally-is-a-school-shooter- Murphy sign your cast?"

 

"Jared!"

 

"Hansen."

 

Evan huffed out a breath in frustration and crossed his arms as best he could. "He apologized."

 

"Murphy? Like Connor "threw a printer in the second grade" Murphy? Apologized? Okay Evan."

 

He could tell that Jared didn't believe him but instead of try and argue, because he knew it was useless, and because he just really didn't want to be in the car any longer than he already had been, he just got out and slung his backpack on before heading to the school. The anxious thoughts he thought were gone for the day came rushing back all at once. What if Connor regretted it? What if he didn't show up? What if he tells Evan it was a joke? 

 

All the bad thoughts clouded his head that he didn't even notice that Jared had caught up and was talking his ear off again, thankfully not about Connor this time but about camp, again. They made it to their lockers and Evan had to restrain himself from banging his head on his locker when he felt a hand grab his upper arm and drag him in the directions of the bathrooms. He saw several worried expressions, namely from Zoe and Jared, he had a passing thought that maybe he should be worried but he turned and saw chipped black nails and knew it was Connor. He still probably should have been worried and he felt himself start to when he was slammed against the door but then he felt those lips on his and immediately melted. His backpack hit the floor with a thud as his hands tangled themselves in the long hair of the boy before him. 

 

Connor hummed against his lips as his hands slipped under Evan's polo to squeeze at his waist. The slight pressure made him whine. The kiss was desperate and hot, just like the ones from yesterday. He whimpered when Connor pressed his body against his making him lean against the door more, the cold made him gasp and push forward into Connor. 

 

The need for air became to much so Evan pulled away and rested his head back on the door. Connor smirked at him and pulled him away from the door gently, Evan grasped Connor's jacket and looked up at him. They were a breath away from kissing again when they both heard the bell ring. 

 

Evan was about to say something when Connor pulled him forward for a short kiss. 

 

"See you later baby." Connor whispered before he fixed his hair and jacket before leaving. 

 

Evan stood there for a good while before he ran to class, not wanting to be late for class. It was easy to pay attention in class because if he didn't Evan knew he would pop a boner if he allowed himself enough time to think of Connor. Or the way he held him, the way he kissed him, the way he smelt of cigarettes, pine needles, and Downey fabric softener. Oh God he was thinking about it. 

 

He forced himself to focus on the syllabus before him, again thankful that he took enough classes every year to leave him with no seventh period, today was his even classes. He somehow managed to get through all of them before he made his way up to the classroom, wondering if Connor was there already or if Evan would be the first one there. Before he entered he texted Jared that his mom was picking him up and that he was going to work on work and things. His mom knew he liked to stay as late as he could to get work done because the internet at home liked to be difficult at the worst times.

 

After the text sent he unlocked the door, snuck in, and turned to lock it back up again when he felt a warmth press against his back and breath tickle his neck. 

 

"You covered them." Connor murmured against his neck as his hand grabbed Evan's backpack and tossed it more into the room. The blond let him do so as he felt those hands slip under his shirt again. 

 

"C-Covered them?" Evan breathed out.

 

"My marks." Was the answer as Connor led them more into the room until Evan was against the desk just like yesterday. 

 

"It's just make-makeup." Evan kind of argued. But his mind wasn't trying to come up with arguments, not when Connor's hands were grabbing at his ass that way. He couldn't help the little noises that came out and it seemed like Connor liked them because he grabbed more roughly at Evan.

 

"God I've been looking forward to this." Connor mumbled as he took a step back and began to strip. Evan watched as he did and felt himself rising to the occasion rather fast at all the skin he got to see. He saw the Mark's he himself left on Connor, and wow, that did things. He snapped out of it so he could strip too, but warm hands stopped him. He looked up at Connor questioningly but the taller boy leaned down and gently bit Evan's lower lip and slowly pulled back. The feeling made Evan groan. "Nu-uh baby. I get to strip you. I get to get you ready for my cock. I'll make you whimper and clench against my fingers till your sobbing, till your begging me to just fuck you already. Oh and I'll do just that baby, I'll fuck you nice and hard. That way every time you move or sit you think of me."

 

Connor growled that all out as he stripped Evan. After hearing that, how could Evan think if anything else? His ass throbbed at the mention of getting fucked and then he couldn't stop the desperate fluttering of his hole at the thought of being full, being fucked by Connor and his dick. His beautifully long thick dick that was dripping with precome. Evan kind of wanted to suck him off again but he knew what was coming and he really really wanted Connor in him. 

 

"Yes." Evan moaned out when Connor decided to darken the Mark's front yesterday as his hands continued to strip Evan. "Yesyesyesyesyes Connor.  Connor please."

 

He could feel the other's smirk against his neck. "Please what baby? What do you want?"

 

There was no worrying of how slutty or needy he sounded, there was no thinking of how bare and vulnerable he was, there was only thoughts of Connor and all he promised. "I want you to-to fuck me. Please. Please please please."

 

The smirk grew and Connor pulled back enough so Evam could see that smirk, the sight made the warmth in his belly intensify. He didn't even think about it when he spread his legs a little wider. The action seemed to made Connor happy if the way his dick twitched was anything to go by. "No need to beg Evan, I'll fuck you soon enough." He promised as he slid Evan off the desk and turned him around so he was leaning on it with his ass pushed out towards Connor. "I brought lube." He heard Connor say before he felt a cold finger brush against his entrance.

 

There was a squeak yes but he just had to push his hips back against that finger even if the lube was cold, he heard Connor moan when his finger just slid in. Evan's session in the shower helped the ease of it all. Evan felt his mouth open to ramble and he couldn't stop it. "More. Please more Connor! I'm loose enough, I played with myself this morning. So please."

 

He felt the press of another finger and moaned happily as it sank it. "What did you think about when you played with yourself baby?" Connor asked as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and put before he started a scissoring motion to stretch Evan out more. 

 

The blond may or may not had been drooling but he paid it no mind. "This! I thought if you. I want you Con. Please. Please I want it. "

 

A slap to his ass and the following bite to his right cheek had him screaming. He hadn't thought he would be into that but huh, you learn something new everyday. "Be patient." Connor's voice sounded wrecked and Evan couldn't help but feel happy because he did that. Because of him, Connor sounded like that. 

 

Time passed, how much? Evan didn't know, all he did know was that his legs were trembling and his hole was throbbing and he was begging for Connor to fuck him, all how the brunette said.

Then Connor pulled his long fingers out and Evan wanted to sob. "Hey, um, I know this is a weird thing to bring up now but like I'm clean and I really want to come in you. I have a condom though and will put it on if you're not comfortable with that." Connor mumbled as he rubbed gently at Evan's lower back. 

 

He waited till Evan could form thought again which was nice, but as Evan filtered what he said, he realized he wanted that too. He wanted to feel Connor release in him. "I want you to cum in me. God-God do I want that but my um...my mom's picking me up today and um we're not going ho-home right away so..."

 

"So condom? That's fine. But let me know if you change your mind next time." Connor simply said. He didn't sound disappointed so Evan relaxed and when he felt Connor's dick press against his entrance he pushed back. Slowly, they both got Connor to bottom out. Evan was trembling and drooling but he couldn't care less. The way Connor was gripping his hips told him the other was just as effected as him. Then Connor began to move. 

 

At first it was small slow thrusts but once Evan got comfortable he begged Connor to go faster. And go faster Connor did. Evan could hear the slap of skin on skin as well as feel it everytime Connor slammed his hips into Evan's ass. Could feel Connor's cock drilling into him and it was heaven. He was probably being loud which is why Connor stuffed Evan's shirt into his mouth before resuming his fast hard thrusting. It was delicious the way his cock brushed against Evan's prostate again and again, and the way his hard nipples would brush against the cold wood of the desk beneath him.

 

Evan wanted to tell Connor he was close but the shirt in his mouth kept him from doing so so he squeezed around Connor. 

 

"Shit! You close baby?" Connor panted into Evan's ear, he had changed positions as he lent over Evan's body, causing him to go in deeper as Connor's hands circled around Evan's wrists. All Evan could do was nod before Connor began to thrust into him with abandon. There was no rhythm, it was just the two of them chasing their release, Evan came first all of the desk with a muffled shout and felt himself squeeze yet again around Connor. It was an odd sensation to feel Connor cumming into the condom, he wished he could feel his cum in him but that was for another day. The two stayed pressed together for a while before Connor slowly got off of Evan and pulled out. 

 

Once he disposed of the condom he helped Evan up and kissed him gently, of course Evan kissed back. He really liked kissing Connor. "Let me help clean you up?" Connor asked softly.

 

Evan didn't say anything but he gave Connor a smile and nodded. Connor returned the smile and brought out baby wipes from his backpack. Evan chuckled softly. 

 

"Shut it Hansen." Connor mumbled with no bite as he wiped down Evan and started handing him his clothes. 

 

"Thank you." Evan muttered as he slowly got dressed, the two helped each other look like they didn't just have sex when Evan's phone buzzed, he bent over with some trouble to grab it and see that his mom was five minutes away. "My  mom's almost here. See you tomorrow?"

 

"See you tomorrow Hansen. Text me." 

 

Evan left with a slight limp and lied to his mom a little too easily that he had had a panic attack and tripped. She bought it though so it was all good. All Evan wanted to do though was text Connor and see what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is more smut and Connor's pov


End file.
